elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Accidents Happen
Overview Faction: Dark Brotherhood Quest Giver: Vicente Valtieri Reward: Gold (based on level), advance to Slayer rank Bonus: Sufferthorn Background In this quest, you are tasked with killing a Bosmer named Baenlin in the town of Bruma. For the bonus reward, you must kill him in the manner specified as well as leaving the manservant Gromm alive. Quick Walkthrough # Accept a contract from Vicente Valtieri. # Gain access to Baenlin's house in Bruma. # Head to the crawlspace, loosen the mounted head fastenings, and let "accidents" happen. # Retrieve your reward from Vicente Valtieri. Walkthrough Head to Bruma and locate Baelin's House. It is recommended that if you are going to kill him for the bonus (by dropping a mounted head onto him while he rests in his chair) that you enter through the basement behind the house. The crawlspace to access the fastenings for the mounted head can be found in the bedroom upstairs. You can wait inside the crawlspace until 8-11 pm, then loosen the bolts to kill Baelin. Having the spell effect Detect Life can be useful to determine when to drop the head. Note that the Dark Brotherhood garments given to you previously can be useful for sneaking around. It is also possible to go in the front door, as the house is not a trespassing zone, so you can head upstairs and drop the head. Just make sure to avoid Gromm on the way out, which is most easily done by means of the basement. Upon completing this assasination, come back to Vicente Valtieri to receive your new enchanted blade called Sufferthorn. You will raise in rank to become a Slayer. If for some reason Gromm has been killed prior to this mission, (i.e. he attacked you while you were independently looting the house, or he attacked you upon entry, and you fled, causing the guards to kill him), Gromm will not be present for this mission, and thus, you will not meet the criteria for the bonus. However, if you complete the quest and get the bonus, and then go back and kill Gromm, there are no repercussions, as Gromm is useless for the rest of the game (he stays at a bar and mourns his master's death). NOTE:Do not look through the hole that the head was resting in or Gromm will see you and chase you causing the guards to chase him and kill him. Also, if you are collecting nirnroot, don't pass through his bedroom without collecting the potted plant on his desk. Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest: : I must go to the city of Bruma, find Baenlin's house, and gain entrance. Once inside, I should stage a tragic accident. After entering Baenlin's house: : I have entered Baenlin's house. If I can access the second floor crawlspace and loosen the fastenings on the mounted head, between 8:00 PM and 11:00 PM, it will fall on Baenlin as he rests in his chair. If Baenlin dies any other way, or if Gromm is killed, I will lose my bonus. After dropping the head on Baenlin: : The mounted head has fallen on Baenlin, killing him as expected. I must return to the Sanctuary and speak with Vicente Valtieri to receive my reward. Category: Dark Brotherhood quests Category:Quests that start in Cheydinhal